Secret winks
by little-chocolatecosmos
Summary: Gintoki secretly winks to Tsukuyo a lot. Why is that?


It's been 3 months since they started dating. No one really knows of their relationship yet. It's not that they were embarrassed of each other or anything. It was more so that they wanted a bit more privacy with one another before they announced it to their friends. Much to their efforts, their friends have already caught on. They noticed the winks the silver-haired samurai would discreetly throw at the blonde-haired shinobi. She would return his winks with kunais partly to prevent their cover from being blown and partly because she was still shy. Their friends found them so adorable together and decided to play along and pretend they didn't know about their relationship.

xxxxxxxx

"So, do you have time tomorrow?" Gintoki asked.

"Huh, why do ya ask?" Tsukuyo replied back with a question.

"I was wondering if you have time to meet me." Gintoki replied.

Tsukuyo thought briefly and replied. "I 'suppose I can make time to meet ya. What do ya wanna do?"

Gintoki started lightly scratching his cheek in nervousness. "I want to you to introduce you to gran."

Tsukuyo was surprised. "A-Are ya sure Gintoki?"

"I mean why not? You're the woman I love and am courting. I don't want to leave the old hag out of this. I feel like it's time to let her know. If you don't want to, you don't have to meet her." Gintoki said as he was picking his nose with his pinky.

"Ah'm comin'. Ah'm ready ta meet her." Tsukuyo replied confidently.

Gintoki broke out into a smile. "That's my Tsukki~ Do you need me to come pick you up or do you want to meet in front of her bar?"

Tsukuyo shook her head. "Ah'm fine. Ah'll meet ya in front of tha snack bar."

"Great! Now you should take the night off and give Gin-san some loving~ AH!" He felt a kunai skewer his forehead. "J-Just kidding! Gin-san would rather gladly walk next to my lady."

Tsukuyo was swinging a kunai around her index finger. "Oh really? What a gentleman. Thank ya fer walkin' with me."

"A-Anything for my lady. Shall we?" He asked while holding out his hand.

"We shall." Tsukuyo said with a small smile. She put back her kunai and took his hand. They spent the rest of the night holding hands and keeping the streets of Yoshiwara safe.

xxxxxxxx

The sun was setting down in the Kabuki district. Gintoki walked downstairs and waited outside of Otose snack bar. Just then he saw a shadow approach his way. He looked up and saw Tsukuyo walking towards his way. She was holding a box of something.

Gintoki walked up and met Tsukuyo half-way. "Yo! What are you holding?" He asked while pointing to the box.

"Ah this?" Tsukuyo lifted up the box. "This is manju."

"Manju?! You didn't have to bring me this! Thanks Tsukuyo!" Gintoki said as he was about to take the box.

Tsukuyo moved the box away from his hand. "Gintoki this ain't fer ya. This is for Otose-san."

Gintoki feigned sadness. "Hah?! You didn't need to get her anything though!"

"She's someone important ta ya. I didn' wanna come empty handed." Tsukuyo explained.

 _She really is nice._ Gintoki smiled and gestured her to follow him. "Yosh! Let's go introduce you properly." Both of them walked into the snack bar.

"Wel-. Ah it's just you." Catherine replied coldly. "Huh? Who's that?" Catherine saw Tsukuyo walk in behind Gintoki. "Eh? She's a beauty. Did you bribe her?"

"Shut up!" Gintoki replied.

"Now, now. Calm down the both of you." Otose chimed in as she was walking into the room.

Tsukuyo stood next to Gintoki and bowed her head. "Hello, mah name is Tsukuyo."

"Ah, yes come over let's sit." Otose gestured Gintoki and Tsukuyo to sit down at the bar and they both sat down. Tsukuyo handed Otose the box of manju she had bought. Otose was surprised. "Thank you very much.

Gintoki had a big smile on his face. "Gran, this is her." Gintoki said as he pointed his thumb at Tsukuyo. "My woman."

Otose lit her cigarette and breathed it in then exhaled. "I already know. It's about time you finally introduce her as your girlfriend."

Gintoki was shocked. "Huh how did you know?"

Otose smirked. "You're not the most discreet person you know. We already know how you wink at her almost every chance you get. We talk about it all the time."

Tsukuyo lightly jabbed Gintoki on the side. "I told ya not ta wink at me so openly in public!"

"Ow!" Gintoki rubbed his side. "I couldn't help myself since we're hiding our relationship. Wait a minute who's we?!" Gintoki asked.

Otose blew out smoke. "Shinpachi, Kagura, Otae, Sacchan, pretty much all of Edo. We pretended not to know because we know you two wanted a bit more privacy. Besides, it's cute watching how you two act around each other."

Gintoki and Tsukuyo slightly blushed. This didn't go unnoticed by Otose. She smiled at the young couple.

"You two complement each other very well. Gintoki, take really good care of Tsukuyo." Otose then turned to Tsukuyo. "Tsukuyo, please take very good care of Gintoki."

"I will." They both replied back in unison.

The night went on. They spent the night just talking, eating and enjoying each other's company. As good things must come to an end, this wonderful evening had to come to an end. It was time for Tsukuyo to return to Yoshiwara.

"Well it's pretty late now, I should get goin'." Tsukuyo said as she started standing up.

"Oh? It's already this late? Time went by very quickly." Otose said. She turned to Tsukuyo and smiled. "Come back anytime even without Gintoki. I had a great time tonight."

Tsukuyo smiled back and said, "I had a great time too. Thank ya so much fer havin' me."

Gintoki got up and stood behind Tsukuyo. "I'll take you back to Yoshiwara."

Tsukuyo shook her head. "It's okay Gintoki. I can go back alone. Ya should go and get some sleep."

Gintoki frowned. "It's too late at night and Yoshiwara's far. I'll take you back on scooter."

Tsukuyo gave in. "Alright, alright. Ya can take me back."

They all said their farewells. Otose watched Gintoki and Tsukuyo disappear into the night.

 _Heh he's finally gotten a woman for himself. He sure is popular isn't he. I can see that many girls like him. I didn't expect him to get together with Tsukuyo, but they really do complement each other well. I'm glad they're together. I wish them both happiness._ Otose finished smoking her cigarette and closed her snack bar for the night.

xxxxxxxx

Gintoki and Tsukuyo arrived in front of the elevator to Yoshiwara. Tsukuyo got off Gintoki's scooter and faced him.

"Thank ya fer bringin' me all tha way. Get home safely, ya hear?" Tsukuyo said.

"Yeah, yeah. I will." Gintoki said with a dead-panned expression.

"Good. Good night." Tsukuyo gave Gintoki a smile and and walked to the elevator as Gintoki watched her. She pressed the button and the elevator doors opened. Just as she was about to step in Gintoki called out to her.

"Tsukuyo wait." Gintoki ran towards her.

Tsukuyo turned around to face him. He gently cupped her face into his hands and planted a kiss on her lips. Tsukuyo's face turned red as their lips parted. "W-What are ya doin' ya idiot?!"

Gintoki grinned. "I gave you a kiss. Everyone knows about us already, so why not?"

Tsukuyo was at a loss for words and quickly stepped into elevator. "A-Ah'll get ya fer this next time!"

Gintoki smiled and winked. "I'll be looking forward to it. Good night, Tsukki!" He yelled.

As the elevator doors were closing Tsukuyo yelled back. "G-Good night Gintoki! Get home safely!" Then the elevator doors closed as soon as she finished her sentence.

Before he made his way back home, Gintoki watched her to the very end and made sure the elevator made it all the way to the bottom. He then got back on his scooter and went back home.

His winks to her was his secret way of saying 'I love you' and her response back with her kunais was her secret way of saying 'I love you too'.


End file.
